Lanthanide ions will be used to probe the environs and sensitivity to potential perturbants of calcium binding sites in proteins. The research features terbium 3 ion luminescence and uniquely its circularly polarized luminescence. Paramagnetic induced shifts in 13C nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy will be used to help identify the groups involved in binding lanthanides.